megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Suginami Tunnels
The Suginami Tunnels is a dungeon in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE. Profile Suginami Tunnels can be located at 18,24 in Suginami and is the first dungeon area introduced to players through the game's main storyline and one of the dungeons most heavily used in the game's storyline. In the lobby, two statues of players who won the first VERSUS championship can be seen. The major gimmick tied to most instances in Suginami Tunnels are Glittering Ore, items that can unlock treasure rooms, rooms with rare spawns, and shortcuts. Depending on the level of the instance, they can be dropped by mobs or only made available through negotiating with Chatterbox demons. Unused ores must be discarded in order to enter a new instance. They cannot be stored in depo or bazaars, making it only possible to use ores obtained in the current instance. Bronze Level Requirement: None Used in a few beginner quests, as well as an early act, the bronze-level instance is among the easiest in the game. Treasure Chests: * 1~3 Cracked Turquoise * 1~3 Cracked Emerald * 1 Broken IC Chip * Spear of Wave and Wind * Sweeper (Black) * Earring of Pillage (HP/MP) End Chests (Normal): * 1 Turquoise * 1 Emerald * Incense of the Novice * Incense of the Adventurer * Unknown Sword * DCM: Garm * Epitaph Parts: Well-Tempered End Chests (Summon Orb): * 2 Diamond * DCM: Matador Silver Level Requirement: 20 Treasure Chests: * 3 Cracked Turquoise * 3 Cracked Emerald * Turquoise * Emerald * Ring of Blood Drain (HP) * Earring of Blood Drain (HP) * Dagger of the Phantom Star * Guillotine Axe * Cal'Maria * Tarot Card: The Devil * Relic Piece: Steelslicer End Chests (Normal): * 2 Turquoise * 2 Emerald * Ultimate Summon Orb * Cup of Twilight * Incense of Heredity * Joyeuse * Tarot Card: The Hanged Man * Epitaph Parts: Physical Defense End Chests (Summon Orb): * Fiend's Copper Piece (Quest Item) * 3 Diamond * Deathbringer (Wheel of Life) * Epitaph Parts: Strength * DCM: Black Rider * DCM: White Rider * DCM: Red Rider Gold Level Requirement: 45, C-Class Demon Buster License Unlike earlier levels of the instance, mobs of different resistances are grouped together, making it a necessity to be conscious of reflects when using area-of-effect attacks. Collecting Glittering Ore also becomes necessary to run the instance efficiently, as the second floor can be shortened or skipped entirely through their usage. Nightmare-titled demons appear starting on the fourth floor. Prior to the teleport leading to this floor, an NPC named Teleported Nekomata will give players an option to return to the dungeon lobby at that point or to trade in Glittering Ores for Magnetite. Treasure Chests: * Glittering Ore * 1~2 Turquoise * 1~2 Emerald * Ashes of the Seance * Answerer * Meteoric Dagger * L96SR * Soul Stone: The Bull/The Virgin/The Scorpion/The Water Bearer/The Fish/The Serpent Holder * Relic Piece: Jiabo End Chests: * Spirit Orb (Saint Germain quest item) * 8 Turquoise * 8 Emerald * Ultimate Summon Orb * Repair Kit * Mirror of Moonlight (Lunar Eclipse) * Wood Doll Chopper * Epitaph Parts: Magica Slayer Unknown Level Requirement: 70, B-Class Demon Buster License A boss-rush-style instance unique to the Suginami Tunnels, Unknown can only be accessed once every 20 hours. The first three rooms are the Bronze, Silver, and Gold-level instance boss rooms and must be cleared before the five minute countdown ends. At the end of each boss room, the portal to the next gives players the option to end the run at that point and receive rewards for the boss room they are currently in. Without clearing the first three bosses in time, it is impossible to access the fourth boss room. Plates are not sold by the Yagiya, but must be acquired through G1 Trials, as rewards from Flash Boxes, great successes in item mixing, through the appraisal system, or as a reward from Dominion in the I-Time System. End Chests: * Beast's Footfall (Saint Germain quest item) * 10 Turquoise * 10 Emerald * Ultimate Summon Orb * Large Runestone of Victory * Soul Stone: The Serpent Holder Reverse Bronze Level Requirement: B-Class Demon Buster License, Completion of Another Door quest Tied to the Bearcat system, this version of the instance is designed for higher level players despite featuring similar mobs to the original. All demons in this instance are surrounded by blue flames and have their mitama features and stronger skills. Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Locations